1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink absorbing particle, a material set for recording and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a recording method using ink, a method including applying ink droplets onto an intermediate transfer member on which ink absorbing particles have been applied, and transferring them to a recording medium has been proposed, in order to carry out recording on various recording media such as permeable media and impermeable media.